My life
by MusicxxxFreak
Summary: Oc story.I could hear the whispers as I walked out of the acadamy. My red eyes clouded over with tears that I wouldn't let fall.My black hair acting like a shield protecting me from the world. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
A/N: In the beginning of the story every one is nine years old so this is just before the Uchiha massacre.  
'toughts' "speaking"

* * *

"Look, there she is!"  
"Was that her you were talking about?"  
"Yeah! Isn't she ugly?"  
"I heard that she doesn't speak"  
"I heard that she killed some of her family members and that why they moved here"  
"Look at her! Shill never get any one to like her"

I could hear the whispers as I walked out of the academy. My red eyes clouded over with tears that I wouldn't let fall. My black hair acting like a shield protecting me from the world. Ever since I could remember I was always teased and made fun of. It was always the same day after day. The same whispers and the same voices making fun of the way I look.

I'll admit I wasn't the prettiest girl in the academy, but nobodies perfect. I was always made fun of because I was a little over weight, my hair was always messy and I always wore baggy clothes.

It really hurt me inside because they always made fun of me or because they started a rumor that's not even true. Sometimes it even gets physical, but I just sit there and take it and not fight back or utter a cry of pain because I knew it would only satisfy them, that was probably why everyone thinks im mute because since I started school I haven't said a word.

All this started when I first entered at the academy which was at the age of six. I was currently nine. So I have taken this abuse for about three years now. My parents never found out tough. I would always wear a long sleeved shirt or a jacket to cover over my bruises. I actually started to harm my self just so I could release all my emotions. At first it was little things like making sure that I got hurt while I was training and wasting almost all o f my chakra. Then I started cutting. At first the were shallow but they started to get deeper and deeper. Nobody ever found out.

In my entire class there were only two people I admired. They were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto because even tough he was made fun of like me he never showed that it affected him and always laughed it off. Finally I admired Sasuke because of his strength and because he had an older brother who showed him love and affection.

I do have a family actually I have a whole clan ,but nobody knows that, all of them live in Iwagakure or the village hidden in the stone. Im an only child so I never knew what it was like to have siblings. My parents moved us to Konoha because they thought I would I could become a better ninja here instead of back at home. My parents are the best ninjas here in Konoha after the Hokage and some of the Anbu. So there always away on missions. So you've probably already guessed that were not really close, actually we barely talk at all.

As I made my way home I spotted Sasuke on his brothers shoulders walking my way. I quickly started walk faster hoping that they wouldn't notice me but I guess Sasuke spotted me because the next thing I herd was.

"Sasuke don't say things like that. Im sure there not even true." Itachi said. I think Itachi was his name anyway.  
"But Nii-san it has to be true." Sasuke replied.

I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because I started to run instead of walk to my house. As I neared it I could clearly see my mother's silver hair and my father's black hair. It looked like both of them were waiting for me. I should of known then that something was wrong then.

As I neared the house I had this feeling like somethings was going to happen but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Kira please come here"My father called to me as I came closer. I silently walked to the man I called father.  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me father?" I asked him as I stood in front of my parents.  
"Actually yes there is" he said as he looked down at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that the Uchiha brother's turned into the street that I lived on. 'How could I forget that I lived a couple houses down from the Uchiha compound' I scolded my self silently. I stared only for a couple of seconds before I fully put all my attention back on my father.

"Kira your mother and I have been discussing this for a while now. We decided that were moving back to Iwagakure." I stared at my father for a couple of seconds before I finally spoke up. from the I could clearly see that the Uchiha brother's were in hearing of our conversation but at the moment I could care less.

"You mean were going back to the clan" I could see that, that caught the two Uchiha's attention. My mother took over the conversation after my comment.

"Yes we are, we think that you really aren't learning anything useful here in Konoha to become a great ninja, and also the clan needs us back in Iwa for some important issues." When I heard this, I slowly started to get excited but on the outside I remained indifferent.

"When are we leaving?" I had to ask. 'The sooner the better' I thought to myself.  
"Actually we were hoping to leave by tomorrow morning" she replied. By now the two brother's slowed there pace just slightly but not much where people would actually notice.

"So start packing your things and get all say all your goodbye's" my father replied.  
"Yes father" I said as I started to walk inside the house to pack my things.

Later that night after I was all finished with my packing I stared at the ceiling and thinking 'Finally were going back home. A place I know I belong' slowly darkness enveloped me and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Rate and review. 

Should I continue this story ,and if i do decide to continue this story it would probably be slow updates


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'thoughts' "speaking"

I was standing in front of the Konoha gates ready to leave the village. It was still early in the morning. Only a couple of hour's before the academy started.

'I wonder how the class will react when they notice im not there' I silently thought to my self as I stared at the path leading out of the village. I was behind my parents who were talking to the Hokage and some of their fellow ninjas. I really wasnt paying that much attention to what they were saying because I was eager to finally get out of this damn village.

In no time we were on our way back to Iwa, back to my home, back to the place I knew I belonged. We were only a couple of hour's away from Iwa and during the time we left the village and now me and my parents hadn't  
uttered a word to each other. My parent's would throw glances my way every now and then but it was only to make sure I hadn't stopped. Usually it would take a couple of days to reach Iwa but with our speeds it would cut the traveling time dramatically.

* * *

I could see the village gates by the time the sun started to set. I was so grateful that we finally reached the village because I felt like I was about to pass out. It took almost all my energy to keep up with my parent's. On the outside I looked like nothing had changed but on the inside I was slowly losing consciousness. My parent's always wanted me to be the ideal ninja. A strong powerful person that everyone would respected and recognise. My father would sometimes push me to my limit's when we trained together but slowly over the years he stopped training with me and I was left to train alone.

Before I moved to Konoha I had someone I would spend almost every waking hour with. Her name was Dark. One of my closest and only friend. She was like my older sister, even tough I was older by couple of months. She would listen to my problems and would give me advice on ow to deal with them and in turn I would do almost anything for her.

As we stepped in to the village I quickly scanned the area and noticed that nothing had changed in the short amount of time that I was in Konoha.

'Home sweet home' I thought as my family and I started to head to our clan compound. The Yaminaga's was the name of our clan and we were one of the most powerful clans in Iwa. About five minutes before we reached the clan gates I was tackled to the ground. All I could really make out was that the person had purple hair.

'Wait.Purple hair? The only person I know that has purple hair is'

"Dark!" I shouted out. I could see from the corner of my eye's that my parents only looked back before they continued walking to the compound.

"Kira your back!!!" she shouted her purple eyes had a slight shine to them when she said that.

"Of course im back. I told you I would come back one day." I smiled a small smile. The only place I knew that I could actually be myself is when I was around Dark and I knew that she would never do anything to hurt me.  
She started to get off of me and help me of the ground when I noticed something.

"Hey your hair grew out more" I told her as I looked at her butt length hair.

"And you cut your hair!" she said while fingering my black locks that reached about mid back. Before it would reach about knee length.

"Yeah I thought it was time for a change"

"So tell me how Konoha was" she said. One thing I liked about her was that she would sometimes jump from subject to subject so there was never a dull moment with her around. Slowly but surely I started to tell her about my satay in the hidden leaf village as we walked to my compound but I left out all the horrible things that they did to me while I was over there. I was about done with all of my explanation's by the time we reached the gates to enter the compound.

"You know sometimes your clan symbol freaks me out right?" Dark asked me as she looked at the symbol etched into the gates. A dragon inside of a circle.

"Yeah you've told me almost every time you came over" I told her as we walked past the gates to reach my house.

"Good. I just wanted you to remember that"

After about a week back in Iwa, I spent all my time hanging around Dark or training .Slowly four years of my life went by.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'thoughts' "speaking"

**_Four Years Later_**

"You wanted me to see me Tsuchikage?" I quietly asked.

"Yes Kurai. I have called you here because I need you to accompany me with some of your fellow ninja to Konoha." The leader of my village replied form behind his desk.

"If you don't mind me asking Tsuchikage, but why do you need to go to Konoha?"

"All the Kages are meeting in Konoha for a couple of weeks to discuss some important matter's . If your wondering about some of the ninjas that are acompaning us to Konoha are you parent's and Dark." He said as his green eyes stayed glued to the paper on his desk, I could barely see some some spikes of black hair poking out from under his hat.

"We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise Kurai, in hoping we could get there by sundown. You are dismissed." I quietly turned around leaving the office, my katana thumping against my back as I walked out. Over the last four years I have become one of the top ANBU member's in Iwa at the age of 13. I spent almost everyday training or just hanging around with Dark. When I became an ANBU my code name became Kurai which means darkness because my missions are usually carried out during the middle of the night.

Dark became a chûnin about two years ago. When I asked her why she didn't want to become a joûnin even tough she was capable of becoming one. She answered that she just wanted to take it easy. She also said that she was not ready to die yet. When she said that it sent us into a little fit of laughter.

My parents were estatic when I became an ANBU. I think that was actually the only time we actually talked those years we were in Iwa. We barely spoke a word at all. They just congratulated me, nothing more, nothing less.

As I neared the gates of my clan home, I could clearly see that the lights to my house were out, considering it was about two in the morning. I had just gotten back from one of my missions. I wouldn't  
be surprised if almost everyone in the complex was asleep.

Form behind me I could hear a pair of foot steps. I silently took out one of my kunai's waiting to see what the person would do.

* * *

**_In Konoha 10 hours before_**

"Where the hell is he!!!" a blond hyperactive ninja shouted to his two team mates.

One was a girl with cotton candy pink hair and bright green eyes. She was in a red sort of looking dress and blue ninja sandals. The other was a boy with black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back and white shorts with blue ninja sandals on his feet. All three of them had on a forehead protector with the symbol of Konohagakure. The two males had them on there foreheads while the girl had hers in her hair to keep it in place.

"Shut it Naruto! You should know by now that hes always late!" the girl shouted at the blond now known as Naruto.

"But Sakura..." he began to say to her before he got interrupted by their third member.

"Will you two just shut up" he said as he looked at them boredly.

"You wanna start something Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him while glaring.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura shouted while hitting him in the back of the head.

Before anything else could happen a poof was heard. The trio turned around to see a man with white hair. He had on a mask covering his lower half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye so the only visible part of his face was his right eye. He was wearing the traditional joûnin jacket and blue pants with blue ninja sandals.

"Your late!!!" two of the three people who where there shouted.

"I got los-" he began to say before he got interrupted by the blond.

"We don't care!" he shouted. "Your always late and you have stupid excuses!"

"He's right!" the pinket shouted. While the black haired boy silently agreed with his two team mates .

"Well believe it or not I actually have a good reason for being late today" he replied as he took out an orange book.

"And what would that be Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"All the joûnin and chûnin had an important meeting with the Hokage today" he said as he turned the page of the book. The three genin looked curiously at there sensei.

"If your all wondering about what the meeting was about, I guess it wont hurt to tell you. The other kages are coming here to Konoha." he said not even looking up from his little orange book. "The third was just informing us that the Tsuchikage would be here by sundown or before and also that some ninjas from Iwa would probably show up before him to announce his arrival to the Hokage. The other kages would probably be showing up in a couple of days."

"And why are you telling us this again?" the blond asked while staring at his sensei. The silver haired replied with "Simple, I knew if I didn't tell you, you would probably bug me until I finally caved" and he turned the page of the book again.

"Now that that's out of the way, let start our training" the silver haired sensei replied as he finally started to put his book away.

* * *

**_About three and a half hours later_**

The sun was setting and the three man cell was exhausted form that day's training. Right before they departed their sensei spoke up.

"We have the day off tomorrow. So you guys can do what ever you want. We'll return to training in two days." he said as he poofed away leaving his three students in the clearing all by their lonesome selves.

* * *

**_Back in Yaminaga compund_**

I took hold of my kunai and hid it from view. I keept on walking pretending that evrything was fine and that I didn't hear a thing out of the ordinary. I was about half way from my house when I heard a noise again, this time I quickly turned around and blocked an incoming shurikin. The next thing I knew I was in a battle with the person that decided to attack me.

The next couple of minutes passed in a flury of punches and kicks. When I finally pinned the person to the ground I responded by saying "You have to learn how to be more stealthy Nii-san". I slowly got up from the ground and helped the person I considered like my sister. Dark laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Darn! so you heard me?" she asked.  
"I heard you twice, but your improveing greatly and your taijutsu not to shabby" I replied dryly while looking around the compund silently noticing that none of the clan memebers woke up because of our little battle.

"You know what you can go to hell!" Dark shouted teasingly at me. We would always get into stupid arguments over the silest of things and we could cary it on for a while.

"Been there but they kicked me out because they tought I would take over" I replied while a smile started to spread across my face even tough she could'nt see it beacue my mask was still on. She gave a quick glare before she yelld out. "You know what..." and she left the sentence hanging. Sometimes she would do that when we were in our petty arguments.

I quickly changed the subject. "Should'nt you be asleep already?" I aske while looking at her threw one of the eye holes in my ANBU mask.

"I should but I wasen't sleepy so I decided to wait for you" she replied back while giveing me a full blown out smile.

"I fell honered" I said sarcasticly. "But you should really be asleep we have a mission in a couple of hours"

"What misssion are you talking about?" she asked with a curious face.  
"Please tell me you didn't forget that we have to ecsort the Tsuchikage to Konoha?" I pleded with her.

She started to rub the back of her neck again while giving a nervous chuckle. "Fine I wont tell you"

I slaped the palm of my hand to the forehead of my mask while while moveing my head sided to side and I let out a heavy sigh. "And let me guess. You haven't packed for the trip either"

"Nope!" she replied almost happedly.

"We only have about three hours, four at the most, before we have to leave on the mission Nii-san"

"Well I guess that means that we have to take a deatour to my house so you can help me pack and seal some of my stuff in some scrolls since I know well be in Konoha for a while." I let out a sigh before I nodded my head in response. The two of us turned around and started to head for the compund gates and walk to Dark's house. Luckly I already had all my stuff packed and ready to go, even tough I only found out about the mission today.

"Come on let's go" I replied as I started to speed up my walking a tiny bit. As we silently walked to her house I started to reminise about the short time I was in Konoha and how the children were so mean there when I first arraived. I wondered how many actually made to the rank of genin or if all of them just quit becoming a ninja all together. It really didn't matter because when we get there by sundown today I could find some of the answeres to my questions.

* * *

_A/N:_ **I know it's been a while since i've updated but I had a bit of writters block and I just felt like giveing up on this story beacuse it seems no one like it except you Nii-san. So can I get some reviews please??? If you don't i'll send Gaa-kun after you lol j/k j/k but I would like some feed back on the story. So can you please Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

Mystery Hunter: We'll just have to wait and see, wont we? It's a possibility that he'll probably recognize her or not.

Sunimase: Thanks for the support. I really didn't think anyone liked my story!

'thoughts' "speaking"

* * *

By the time that I helped Dark finish packing and walking back to the compound to get my stuff, sunlight started to poke threw the darkness of the night. 'I only have a couple of minutes before I have to meet at the village entrance' I thought bitterly as I glared at the sky. I quickly changed into a clean ANBU uniform and I fixed my wolf mask over my face.

Deciding that I didn't want to be late to the meeting spot, I quickly took off. As I was racing down the streets of Iwa, I could make out some shopkeepers opening their stores for today's sales. Right before half the sun peeked out of behind some of the mountains, I made it to the village gates. Two chûnin were guarding the gate and if you concentrate hard enough you could tell that at least four ANBU were patrolling the village.

I noticed that some people were missing that were supposed to be at the gates, but the most important one was the Tsuchikage himself. Slowly minutes passed by and everyone showed up beside the Tsuchikage. At least half an hour after the time we were to meet, which wasn't a lot of time but it felt like forever because I had gotten no sleep that night, the man we were to take to Konoha arrived. We didn't hesitate to get a move on.

I was leading the squad of seven in the front while two ninjas were on either side and in the back. So the Tsuchikage was in the middle of all of us.

Nine hours into the journey we decided to take a break because almost everyone in the group hadn't had time to eat breakfast and it was already past lunch time. I sat in one of the tree barches so I could keep a look out while everyone ate. Once made sure there was noting with in a five mile radius I started rummaging threw my backpack looking for some of my rations that I packed. Not much later I felt the branch shake, threw the corner of my mask I saw that Dark was the one who decided to join me. We stayed silent for a while before she finally broke it.

"What's Konoha like again Kira?" she asked my while she took a bite of pocky from the little box she had in her hand.

"I thought I already explained this ?" I asked her.

"You did but I cant remember all of what you told me. Besides you told me this like four year's ago! How do expect me to remember that!?"she said rather loudly but our companions ignored her. I gave a sigh and then a small smile came on my face. I reached my hand for the mask that was resting on my face and I slowly started to pull it off. I grabbed one of my rice balls that I packed and slowly started to munch on it before I replied.

"Well for starters, Konoha is huge, also it's surrounded by a vast forest..."

* * *

**_Konoha about three in the afternoon_**

The same team from yesterday, minus their sensei, decided that for their free day they would all go out and eat. After much bickering the trio decided to head to the local BBQ place. As the three of them entered the shop, they all heard a distinctive scream and the next thing they knew, Sasuke was tackled in a hug by a kunoichi that had blond hair in a high ponytail and wearing a purple like dress outfit but it was made for fighting.

"I haven't seen you in so long Sasuke!" she shouted at him while hugging him half to death, but the young Uchiha looked like he was ready to push her of before the pinket form his team distracted her enough so he could escape.

"What the hell do you think your doing Ino-pig to my Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about your Sasuke-kun billboard brow! Everyone knows he like me best!" the girl now known as Ino shouted back at her. The other two team members of the pinket noticed that a group of eight people were looking at the two kunoichi. Six out of the eight people were boys while the other two were girls.

One boy was wearing a green jumpsuit and had really fuzzy eyebrows and had his hair cut in a bowl shape. Another one had on a light brown jacket and brown shorts. Next to them was a girl with brown hair in two buns, a Chinese style looking top and blue pants. Next to her were A boy with a grey trench coat with a high collar and black sunglasses. One boy had on an Eskimo looking coat and blue pants, you could barely see a white dog sticking out of the front of his jacket.. Next to the boy with the dog was a shy looking girl with a jacket similar to her companion. She had short purplish hair and clear lavender eyes. Finally the last two were were boys. One looked extremely lazy and had his hair in a ponytail, it kinda resembled a pineapple, the final boy had swirls on both of his cheeks and was munching on a bag of chips. (A/N:Sorry i started to get lazy describing them...but you should know who they are. FYI if you cant it's the rookie nine and team Gai )

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the group of people they greeted everyone. The two girls were still fighting but the group of people just ignored them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the other eight. When he spoke the girl with short hair and lavender like eyes blushed a little and looked at the ground. Her team mate with dog replied.

"Well before you guys got here we were talking about it and all of our sensei's gave us the day off but they didn't tell us why" He said while the others nodded their head in agreement and the small dog gave a bark in reply. By now the two girls had stopped fighting and rejoined the group.

Team seven looked at them selves before the pink haired girl replied with "We actually might know why" at this almost everyone was paying careful attention to her.

"Kakashi-sensei said that they had a meeting yesterday because he other kages were coming sometime this week, but I think by sunset today the Tsuchikage is coming. I think they have to prepare for his arrival or something" she said while looking at everyone. The twelve people all tough about it for a while before Naruto said "Hey how about we go to the village gates before sundown so we can see this Tsuchikage for ourselves. Believe It!"

Everyone tough about it for a while but they didn't see anything wrong with is so in the end they decided to go but not before they had something to eat first. When they finished they had bout twenty minutes before the sun would start to set. They decided to head over to the gates already so they would know that they wouldn't have a chance of being late.

* * *

**_With Kira_**

The sun was going to set in about an hour or so and I knew for sure that we weren't far from Konoha. As we raced threw the forest that started a couple of miles back, time started to go by. When we were about ten minutes from the village I shouted "Dark go ahead of the group to annouce to the guards that we are near!" She nodded in reply and in a blur of movement she was out of site.

* * *

**_With Dark_**

In the next couple of seconds she could see the gates leading to Konoha. 'Man Kira was right when she said the whole village was surrounded by woods' she tough to herself. When she looked straight a head she saw a huge goup of people near the gates. They didn't look that mauch older than her from what she could tell. 'I think I might go introduce my self when I warn the guards that the rest are comeing.'

She could see that the group was intrested when they saw her approach the village. She quickly ran to the guards and explined that the Tsuchikage was roughly about ten minutes away. One of the guards dissapeared in a cloud of smoke to prbably relay the message to the Hokage.

She was about to go and introduce herself to the group of people she saw earlier but before she could there was a lot of poofs. As she looked around she saw that almost all the joûnin and some chûnin were all aligned the Hokage.

* * *

**_Back with Kira_**

I could finally see the village gates of Konoha. One of the things you noticed almost emidetly are all of the ninja's that are behind the Hokage, but my eyes weren't tranined on them. No they were set on a group of people not to far from them and Dark was right next to them. I knew all the people in that group.

One of the things Konoha noticed first was that the ANBU leading the Tsuchikage was young from what they could tell. Some of the joûnin and chûnin were suprised to see that one of the ANBU balck ops looked so young, but the poeple that looked the most shoked was the group of people. 'I dont even think they remember who I am anyway. It's been so long!' she tought darkly to her self. She knew that group very well because most of them teased her when she live in Konoha.

**A/N:** Wow im extreamly happy I got out two chapters today! I hope you like it ...and don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'thoughts' "speaking"

* * *

I quickly turned away from the group, so my back was facing away from all of the Konoha ninja and I was facing my fellow ninja from Iwa. I brought up my arm and stuck it straight out to my side with two finger sticking out. The other three ANBU members dispersed themselves, hiding in the shadows carefully looking over the Tsuchikage. The only ones left that were not in hidding were myself, Dark and my parents.

Once I made sure that everything was going according to plan, I stepped back and took my place behind my leader. Again I took a quick glace at the group before my gaze shifted to Dark who was standing not that far away from them. Finally my eyes rested on the two kages who were greeting each other.

"Sarutobi it's been a while"

"Yes it has been a while Yuu" I quickly inspected the Hokage of Konoha. He was an ageing old man. He had a white goatee on his chin and the traditional Kage robes on. After that I just sort of spaced out. I know its not good for an ANBU member to do this but I knew that they really weren't going to talk about anything important out in the open were anyone could over hear. (A/N: Yuu means superior)

It had been a couple of minutes an the two leaders were still talking and I took this time to look at all the Konoha ninjas that were behind the Hokage. There were so many that I could barely keep count of them. I swept my eyes over the higher ranking ninjas before I stopped on a group of four that were standing next to the group of genin's.

They were the only ones I recognised out of all the higher ranking ninja there. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. They all knew my parents before we moved. I would see them discussing things with my parents from time to time.

"Kurai!" was the the next thing that I heard. I quickly snapped my head to the Tsuchikage who was looking at me.

"Hai!" I responded and jumped to stand in front of him in a kneeling position.

"I'm leaving with the Hokage to the tower were we can discuss things more privately. Do you understand?" He asked me. I could feel almost everyone's eyes on me while I was listening to my leader, but I could give a damn about what they thought.

"Hai" I responded again.

"Also I don't need you to accompany me there. So you can stay here with the rest of the shinobi. I will send you a message when I need you again." With that he started to walk away.

Once he was a good distance from me I stood from my kneeling position. I didn't turn around yet, so my back was facing the remaining shinobi and my front was facing my parents.

They were looking at me waiting to see if I needed them to do anything before they could socialize with their old friends, since I was a higher rank than them. I quietly nodded my head and they started to walk towards me. They slowly walked pass me to the group of four behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and I noticed that Dark was just standing there doing nothing while looking at the group every now and then. I sighed and looked forward again looking out into the wood surrounding the village.

I don't know how long I stood there staring out into the woods, but I don't think it was long. I could sence someone approaching me.

I quickly ducked into a crouching position and the person who tried to tackle me landed on the ground making an 'ump' noise.

"You know you have to be quicker if you want to keep on doing that" I replied while stretching my hand out so the person could grab it.

Dark glared at my hand before she reluctantly grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"If I didn't know you any better I would have said you did that on purpose." she said while throwing a quick glare my way while she rubbed her stomach, which was what she landed on when she tried to tackle me.

"Who said I didn't do that on purpose?" I asked while giving a small smile under my mask, even I knew she couldn't see it.

She gave me another glare before she looked over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, even tough it was obvious she was looking at the Konoha Genin.

"The huge group of people behind you" she said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. OK it was but I didn't want her to know that I knew that.

"Come on I want to go introduce myself" she said and she started to drag myself with her.

"I don't want to do this" I said between gritted teeth.

"It won't kill you" she said. That was how I was dragged to re-meet the people that use to tease me. Oh joy.

* * *

Please review I could use some feed back. I know it's been a while since i've updated and im sorry for that especially you Nii-san. In the next chapter Kira is finally going to meet again the rookie 9 and team Gai. Maybe the sand sib's are going to be in the next chapter IDK yet...and please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'toughts' "speaking"

Pyro: before I start I would like to apologize to my readers for not uploading in such a long time! I hope you can forgive me!

Kira: I don't see why you couldn't upload sooner.

Dark: Yeah!

Pyro: ...Well... Funny story...

Kira:you just kinda forgot about this story for a while huh?

Pyro: Nooooooooooooo...I just had writers block!!

Dark: smacks her on the head and laughs that should help your brain get going

Pyro:crys a little nope it just hurt!!

Dark and Kira: Well here's the newest chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Pyro: P.S. Nii-san I know you'll love this chapter cuz it has something just for you.wink

"Hello all of you! My name is Dark and this is..." I was giving her a murderous glare under my mask that I was sure she could feel the intensity of it. My glare intensified when I heard that she wanted me to introduce myself. I even started to growl a little but barley above a whisper that where only highly trained ears would be able to pick it up.

I just looked away and stared out into the forest again. I felt her nudge my ribs a little. I could tell that the group was staring at us to see what would happen.

After a couple of seconds I just gave up and responded gruffly with "You can all call me Kurai."

I could practically feel Dark smiling in victory next to me. I was quiet again for a while. I could feel the stares of everyone. It was really starting to get on my nerves. I stayed quiet a little while longer before I finally got irritated and growled out "Take a picture it will last longer!"

Most of them looked away after my little outburst, all but two. I tore my gaze away from the forest and looked back at the group. The two pairs of eyes that kept on staring. I growled a little louder than before but the two seemed to have heard it and they finally turned away. 'Damn straight' I tought as I gazed out into the forest again.

Dark gave a huff of annoyance before she turned back to the group and waited for the group to introduce themselves. Slowly one by one they started to announce there names.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Hinata H-hyuuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Shino Aburume"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Rock Lee"

"Ten Ten"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Dattebayo"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"...Sasuke Uchiha"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Dark replied happily. "Kurai would say the same but as you can see she's not that much of a public speaker" she laughed lightly.

Before she could continue on there was a muffled 'rwarf' from inside Kiba's coat. A little white dog popped it's head out of the jacket. Dark squealed happily and rushed to the small dog and his owner.

"Is he yours!" she asked excitedly. Kiba nodded shyly once he noticed how close Dark was to him.

"Is it ok I if I hold him?" she asked. He nodded his head and she squealed again. Before she picked up the little pup she gave Kiba a quick hug and then proceeded to get the dog.

"Your so cute!! Yes you are. So whats your name little guy?" she asked as she tried to find his collar. When she couldn't find one she looked at the owner for some help.

"Your name's Kiba right?" she asked when she turned to look back at him. He nodded once and when he did Dark asked him "So what's his name?" she said while nodding to the dog.

"Akumaru" he responded with a little pink dusting his cheeks still in shock of the sudden hug he received.

"It doesn't fit him" she replied.

"Why not?"

"Akumaru means red right?" she asked and when she got a nod she responded with "Well he's not red is he."

Before the conversation could go on there was a shout. "Dark would you please stop your rambling!"

Dark stared at Kira before she shouted back at her. "Well you know what..." most of the group was waiting to see what she would do to the young ANBU captain. What happened next made almost everyone fall down. The purplet only stuck her tongue out.

"What the hell was that. Dattebayo" the demon fox shouted. There were some murmurs of agreement behind him. "We tought you were actually going to do some thing to her!"

Dark started cluelessly at them before she smiled "I would never do anything to hurt her Intentionally. But sometimes Kir-mhmh-." Before Dark could reveal Kurai's true name, her companion put a hand in front of her mouth. Everyone in the group started at the ANBU with questioning eyes.

Kira slowly brought her masked face to Dark's ear and whispered "Id watch it if I were you. You almost let my name slip, and that wouldn't be very good now would it?" Dark laughed nervously and quickly shook her head no.

The rookie nine and team Gai just kept quiet and kept on looking between the two Iwagakure ninja's with confusion in their eyes.

"Hey hey. What's going on? Why did she just slap her hand over your mouth? What are you trying to hide?" Before the blond could continue his questioning he was knocked to the ground. The eleven remaining members of the group took on a stance ready for anything.

The demon vessel just sat on the ground completely dumb struck as to what just happened. He slowly looked up an stared at the person in front of him. Purple eyes started down at him while the owners hand had a sickle pointed at him. He stared at the owner were a hint of fear.

Before she could attack Naruto lunged at her. Dark's sickle skidded to the side and she was quickly knocked to the ground. Faster than anyone could see she was back on her feet and in a fighting stance.

"You know you should really stop asking so many questions." she growled out. She charged at him aiming a punch at his head. Kira just stood in the back round shaking her head. The fight seemed to catch the three sensei's and Kira's parent's attention.

Dark quickly scrambled to get her sickle from the ground hoping that she could reach for it before the blond decided to attack again, but the seemed futile because she was forced to duck from some shurikin headed her way.

'Screw this' Dark tought angerly as she started to make some hand sign's 'Uma, Ne, Saru...' she chanted silently in her head, but before she could finish the hand sign's she was frozen in place. 'What the hell?' she asked herself.

She silently looked down and noticed that her shadow was longer than it was supposed to be. "Kuso" she cursed silently.

"Way to go Shikamaru" Naruto shouted happily while whipping some blood that was trickling down his chin. The group slowly started to look for the shadow user to congratulate him.

"If you guys take a closer look you would have noticed that it wasn't me." The group slowly looked back and near the a tree they could see a figure laying down and relaxing in the shade.

The blond looked back to Dark and then to Shikamaru. He did this a couple of times before he shouted out "What the hell!"

He quickly looked down at Dark's shadow and followed where it was going. He was shocked. to say the least when he saw that her shadow was connecting to Kurai. Before he could question this any further Dark and Kurai were walking closer and closer together. When they were both standing in front of each other Kurai let go of the jutsu and grabbed Dark's wrist.

She spoke clearly so that Dark could hear her. "I told you to never use jutsu's unless you were in a real battle and the situation really needed it or you were practicing with me. Worse than that was that jutsu you were doing isn't even perfected yet!" Kurai quickly let go of Dark's wrist before she continued on.

"Also you should put your sickle away. You should know by now not to take it out unless it's a last resort, you better hurry before it get a mind of it's own and decides to take a life" She nodded to the sickle that was not to far away, and if you looked very closely you would notice that it was shaking just a little.

Dark quickly scurried to her sickle so she could restrain it before anything got to out of hand.

Kurai quickly threw the group one final glanced before she disappeared. Naruto quickly started to look around for any trace that she might still be there. When he didn't he quickly rushed to Dark, who had just finished putting away her sickle, and asked her " Hey do you know where that ANBU girl went? Dattebayo"

She looked toughtfull wen she finally responded "I think I might have an idea as to where she went."

Pyro: well that's it for this chapter! Please review!! I know i didn't upsate for a while but im truely sorry for that and I hope that I can get the next chaper out quicker.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'thoughts' "speaking"

* * *

Training was the only way that Kira knew how to escape all of her problems. That was probably the only reason she was in the position she was in now. It took a lot out of her just coming back to Konoha and seeing all the old faces.

She couldn't stand it. She needed a way to vent and vent she did. This was how Dark and the people who decided to follow her, which was all the genin and their sensei's, discovered her.

'Right, left, duck, kick, right punch, jump back.' was the only thing running through Kira's mind. no matter how much power she put into her moves, some reason it didn't help bring down her frustration.

Some people looked with awe as 'Kurai' kept up with her training, never falterings once. "Ne..she's training perty hard huh?Dattebayo!" was one thing that Kira was able to catch from the group of people. She just smirked and picked up her pace moving faster than before.

"Actually shes not training that hard" replied Dark. "She's just warming up right now."

All the group turned to her. Some with a look of surprise, but some looked intrigued. Some actually hoping that they could test their strength against her.

"Dark! Get here right now!!" Shouted Kira. She was getting a little bored of training by herself and the people staring at her was getting a little annoying. "Just because were here in Konoha does not mean im letting up on your training!

Dark laughed nervously at this, while everyone else just looked back and forth between the two. She mumbled under her breath "I was hoping you would"

"Dark!! I mean now!" shouted Kira once again.

"I'm coming Kurai-sensei" Shouted Dark lazily.

"Nani!! She's your sensei?!" Most of the group shouted out. Dark just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"You guy's seem surprised" She said. "Well it is a bit sup-"

"Dark!! This is your last warning!!"

Dark laughed nervously again and quickly dashed of before she got into deeper trouble. The group just watched as Dark quickly ran to meet her sensei. As Dark neared Kira she saw her pulling out a scroll. She slowed down her pace and finally came to a complete stop in front of her. Kira help out her hand as if waiting for something. Dark just stared on with a confused expression.

"Give me your sickle Dark" Kira finally said after a couple of seconds.

"Nani! But why?" She shouted out.

"Your getting to dependent on it. Your not always going to have it with you. So you need to start learning now how to fight with out it." she replied nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

Dark contemplated this for a couple of seconds before she finally her sickle, seemingly out of nowhere, and hand it over to Kira reluctantly.

Kira took the sickle quickly and opened the scroll she took out earlier and rapidly opened it and quickly began to seal the weapon away. After she finished she rolled the scroll back and put it away in her pocket.

"Today im not going to teach you anything" she said. Dark sighed and a smile graced her lips. "But we are going to spar" Kira continued on. This caused a moan of disapproval from her pupil.

"Now get into position." Kira ordered. Dark quickly got into a offensive position and waited to see who was going to make the first move.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been over two month's since iv'e updated and im truly sorry because of that. I hope the people that actually read this story can forgive me. And Im sorry Nii-san, I said I was going to update yesterday but I fell asleep.Ill try to update sooner.

P.S. It's short but an update is better than none.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

'Thoughts' "speaking"

Dark stood in her offensive position, she was not confident at all, she like her imouto said was really dependent on her sickle, but even then she always did like a challenge.She was not going to back down from this. Dark gave a quick smile and then she then told Kira,"I'm in position and here I come." Their was a playful tone in her voice.

Dark quickly charged at Kira It looked as if she was going to punch Kira in the face but then vanished from site and appeared behind her delivering a leg swipe.

Kira quickly disappeared and quickly reappeared in a tree not to far from Dark. She reached into her leg holster that was on her right leg and took out four shuriken and flung them to her opponent. Dark blocked them with a set of her own shuriken. Before anyone could blink Kira and Dark were in hand to hand combat.

Dark threw a punch and Kira dodged while trowing a kick to her mid section. Dark saw this and slid back dogging the oncoming kick bit she jumped back to Kira with a kick of her own. At this Kira jumped back about eight meters and rapidly started to make hand signs.

'Ushi, tatsu, uma, inu, tori, ushi, mi, saru, ne, tora.' While holding the last sign Kira shouted out "Fushichou hi no jutsu(1)" What came next made some of the bystander's gasp or widen there eyes. A giant bird made of fire started to form behind Kira its wings forming a protective barrier and blocking her from view wile the neck curved inward and also hid from view behind it's wings.

"You loser!!" shouted Dark at this the bird head snapped up and looked at her opponent. "That's totally not fair" she went on "And I thought this was only going to be training. You rarely use that attack!"

The wings of the bird threw themselves open and showed the it's creator who had small flames flickering around her .The bird was in flight heading towards it's target. "Holy shit!" Dark shouted and she quickly started to make her own hand signs 'Ushi, tora, ne, mi, uma, saru, tori. "Mizu Amarok no jutsu!(2)"

A gigantic wolf made of water began to form and started to run directly at the giant bird of fire. The two element clashed together and started to dematerialize into steam covering the field where nothing could be seen but you could clearly hear the sound of metal clashing. The steam started to clear up quickly and showed that Kira and Dark were were back at taijutsu.The two friends were to much into their battle that they ignored their surroundings and didn't notice was that when their two jutsu's collided it attracted a bigger crowd.

Kira threw a punch to Dark's midsection and sadly she wasn't able to dodge this one and was sent back about five meters. Dark landed with a loud thump and at that moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. Dark slowly stood up and gave a loud chuckle.

"What the hell!? She just got hit and she's laughing?Dattebayo!"

"You should really learn how to keep hold of your things Kurai" Dark said as she held up a scroll. Kurai saw this and quickly stuck her hand into her pouch and notice that the scroll that she sealed Dark's sickle was gone 'Kuso' was the only thing running threw her mind at the moment.

'She could unseal it if she want! Ra damn it! I knew I should of used my blood to seal it properly' Kira watched as Dark unrolled the scroll and started to make hand signs.

'I can't let her do this!'

Dark finished her last hand sign before Kira could do anything. Slowly the sickle started to materialize but there was something wrong with it, the weapon was glowing a slight red color.

"Ku-rai, Ku-rai have you been a good girl?" Dark said in a slightly higher voice.

Not many people knew this but Dark had another personality but it only came out if she was in a battle and she had her sickle with her. When this other 'Dark' comes out she's a little more sadistic than the original. That was only one of the things that bugged Kira about Dark.

Before Kira had a chance to say anything at all Dark rushed at her and swung the sickle. Kira bent backward barley missing getting her head cut off but Dark still managed to cut off a piece of her hair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk now that wont do. Not at all" Dark lightly laughed.

Kira quickly started to make hand signs but wasn't able to finish because she was knocked back with a kick Dark threw at her. She slowly stood up with a hand on her stomach and slightly wheezing and trying to get air back in her lungs. Before she could breath normally again Dark rushed at her again but this time she threw a punch at her face and sadly Kira was not able to dodge it in time so she was sent to the ground one more time.

This time when she got up half of her ANBU mask broke off and fell to the floor revealing only her right eye, her mouth and nose were covered by a cloth mask. At that moment everything seemed to go in slow motion. Dark fell to the ground on her knees and clutching her head and groaning while she was doing this Kira quickly removed the sickle from her hand and resealed it but this time she used her blood to make sure this didn't happen again. Dark was silent and Kira used the tip of her foot to turn her over.

Dark stared at the sky before she asked "What the hell happened? All I remember was that we started our practice match and after that it becomes a hazy."

Kira walked up to Dark and looked down at her. Showing her that half her mask was gone.

"Nani!! What happened to your other half. I mean I couldn't of --" she trailed off as she looked at Kira's hand to see another scroll.

"I d-did t-that?" she asked. All she got was a nod in reply.

(1) literally means Phoenix bird fire  
(2) Mizu means water and Amarok is the name of a gigantic wolf in Inuit mythology. It is said to hunt down and devour anyone foolish enough to hunt alone at night. Unlike real wolves who hunt in packs, Amarok hunts on his own.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in about a month and im sorry but this time I have and excuse. My parents whet to Mexico for a whole month and I decided not to go with them so I stayed with my sister. She DOES have a computer but I was "banned" from going on so I wasn't able to write this chapter. It might be a while before the next chapter comes out cuz I just started school and some of my teachers already assigned home work and I was like "WTF it's the first day!" I did try to make this chapter longer to make it up to you guy's.

P.S. This was my first fight scene so please tell me what you thought about it!!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira and Dark.

* * *

There was a dead silence for a second before Dark jumped up from the ground in joy.

"Hell yeah…I did it I finally broke your mask. I'm the bomb!" While Dark was doing her little cheer Kira slowly brought up her hand and rubbed her stomach before she removed it and slapped Dark in the back of the head making her stumble a little.

"Nani?! What the hell was that for?! Your just being a sore loser aren't you! That's it huh? Your just jea-"Dark was once again cut off as Kira placed her hand on Dark's mouth while her other hand went to her pouch and took out the newly sealed sickle.

Kira brought it up to eye level and showed Dark what was used to seal it with.

"I told you not to use this at all! You're becoming way to reliant on this thing, you need to start learning other techniques, and that's what im trying to teach you, and this" Kira said as she pointed to the right side of her face "Was only a fluke!"

"What do you mean a fluke!!!? I broke your mask fair and square!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Tell me then, how did you break it then?"

"Um…Well…I"

"You don't remember do you now?"

"Aghhhh! Fine I admit it!!! I can't remember a god damn thing about the stupid battle"

As the two continued their argument they didn't notice that most of the group they attracted during their practice battle had left.

"Kurai!" Kira quickly snapped her head around trying to find the source of the voice. When she finally turned around and found out that the Tsuchikage was the one that called her. She quickly ran and kneeled in front of him.

"You really have some powerful shinobi Yuu" said the Hokage, who was next to him.

"Thank you Saratobi. Kurai please stand up"

Kira slowly did as she was told. Right now she felt really nervous about what the Tsuchikage would do to her. He slowly brought his arm up and rested it on he left side of her face. Kira slightly flinched at the indirect contact. While this was happening the other shinobi looked on with curious eyes.

The Tsuchikage slowly removed the remaining part of her ANBU mask revealing her second red eye, so the only thing that was blocking her face was a small mask that only covered from her nose down.

"I don't think you'll be needing this now" said the Tsuchikage "Shall we head back now Saratobi?"

"Um Hai!"

Kira watched them walk away before she finally turned around and looked at Dark who was once again with the rookie nine and team Gai. One thing that Kira noticed was that all of them were looking at her with either faces of confusion, surprise or indifference.

Kira once again turned around and began to walk away but before she could get far a voice called out "I know who you are." This made Kira stop in her tracks and turn to look back at the speaker, who was Sasuke at the moment.

"You lived here before" He continued on. "Your Kira Yaminaga right?" At hearing this some of the group members gasped in surprise.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for talking so long to update but im packed with school work right now and im kind of developing a little bit of Insomnia, but on the plus I had enough time to go see the movie Twilight and I highly recommend you guys go see it.

Well yeah this is my newest chapter and I know its kind of small but its like about to be four in the morning but I decided that I should at least update.

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
